


Secuelas

by KeiTedrider



Category: Dark Harbor (1998)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiTedrider/pseuds/KeiTedrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El joven Norman Reedus lidia con sus dudas después de que el plan se llevó a cabo, David (Alan Rickman) hace todo lo posible para tranquilizarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secuelas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Afternath](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30982) by Gonattsaga. 



> Disclaimer: Dark Harbor es propiedad de Hart-Sharp Entertainment, Killer Films y sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta historia fue escrita y traducida con el único propósito de entretener, no hay ninguna ganancia.  
> _________________________________________________________  
> Slash, después de la película.  
> _________________________________________________________

**Secuelas**

**Por** **[Gonattsaga](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/734279/gonattsaga) **

Traducido por Kei Tedrider

**—**

—¿Te arrepientes?... ¿Me odias? —Las palabras susurradas con temor fueron apenas audibles, así que espero que no las haya escuchado, pero su mano en mi hombro baja por mi brazo perezosamente, apretando por un momento como si quisiera tranquilizarme, sólo que no lo hace porque sé que me escuchó y no dijo nada.

Empiezo a alejarme, pero me envuelve en sus brazos, encorvándose hacia adelante se apoya en mi espalda, manteniéndonos cerca, como si supiera que al estar así me sostiene. Acalla y susurra tonterías en mi oído. La calidez de su aliento me hace cosquillas, lloriqueo como un patético niño, sacudo mi cabello para esconder mi rostro aunque él no puede verme.

—Hey, hey… —murmura—. Cariño, ¿qué sucede?

Recuerdo la primera noche aquí, sentado en el sofá con ella, él en la cocina preparando té.

_Traté de estar relajado, de hablar con voz agradable y mantener el contacto visual en ella. Fue el momento más difícil, estar al lado de ella sin conocerla, y David tan cerca, pero a un mundo de distancia._

_—¡Cariño! —él llamó desde la cocina. Reaccioné antes de siquiera pensarlo—. ¿Dónde está el azúcar?_

_«Se refiere a ella», me regañé._

_Por suerte ella no se dio cuenta de mi reacción o si lo hizo no le dio importancia._

_—Donde siempre —contestó ella._

_Tan hogareño, tan familiar. Yo estaba de paso, un voyeur, un extraño que se había adentrado, pero que simplemente no encajaba._

—Lo siento —le digo ahora.

—Está bien —dice—. Ha sido un tiempo difícil...

Giro entre sus brazos para encararlo y abrazarlo, subo mi brazo, enroscando mi mano en su cuello, el otro lo pongo en su cintura y descanso mi cabeza en su pecho, comienza a balancearnos lentamente. Besa mis cabellos.

—No puedo desnudarme si me odias, David —le susurro.

—Nunca podría odiarte.

Lo dice en serio, lo sé, pero ¿qué pasará mañana?, ¿al día siguiente?, ¿cuándo empiece a perder mi juventud y belleza, me odiará, se arrepentirá, me matará?

No debo pensar así, todo fue mi idea, él estaba por obtener el divorcio.

Sí, fue mi idea y un día me odiará por eso.

—Escúchame —dice y me aleja lo suficiente para mirarme—. Nunca podría odiarte ni herirte o rechazarte. Creí que ya te lo había demostrado… 

—Sí… pero si fuera tú me odiaría.

—Ya lo haces. No lo entiendo, pero lo acepto y dedicaré el resto de mi vida para cambiarlo, haciéndote ver porque te quiero tanto… No hay nada que no haría, amor, nada… para hacerte feliz.

Acuna suavemente mi rostro entre sus manos, tan suavemente que creo que tiene miedo de que me rompa, y me acerca más a él.

Su cálido aliento hormiguea sobre mis labios, inhalo una parte, dibujándolo con el mío, probando el aire que ha estado en sus pulmones, cierro los ojos y siento su calor sobre mí. Sus labios rozan los míos, encendiéndome, mis labios, la punta de mis dedos, hasta mi vientre se estremecen. Se acerca más, un beso firme, labios moviéndose, encajando perfectamente como si hubieran sido hechos a la medida, su lengua me acaricia, me moja, explora, abro para él, lo chupo, lo abrazo con la mía queriendo fusionarme y gime en mi boca.

—Espera —murmura y me aleja levemente—. Si te prometo…

—David —jadeo.

—Espera. Si te prometo que te amaré cada día por el resto de mi vida, y que te diré te amo todos los días por el resto de mi vida, empezando ahora, ¿me prometes… que me creerás?

—David.

—Promételo.

—Está bien, lo prometo.

 **~** **Fin** **~**


End file.
